Loki
Loki is the Norse god of mischief and trickery. He is the son of Farbauti and Laufey, and the blood-brother of Thor. Loki married the goddess Sigyn, fathering the twins Narfi and Nari. However, he also has relationships with the giantess Angrboða and is the father of Hel, the wolf Fenrir and the Midgard Serpent, Jörmungandr. Loki was originally simply a mischievous trickster, pulling pranks on the gods and causing shenanigans. After killing the god Baldur, Loki became more and more unhinged and caused Ragnarök, being killed by Heimdallr in the process. After being reborn, Loki seemingly made amends with the other gods and formed World Tree Incorporated alongside Odin. However, Loki will always cause deceit and chaos, and this is just seeming act of benevolence is simply just a part of his massive plan for the future. Biography Loki was the son of the frost giants Farbauti and Laufey, being born on the mountainous realm of Jötunheimr. Loki was shunned by the other jötnar for his small stature and meek behavior. Loki was born with a great talent for magic and sorcery, and used his intelligence and tricks to climb up the ranks of the frost giants. Loki joined the Æsir, a pantheon of gods worshipped by the Norse tribes of Midgard. Loki married the goddess Sigyn, becoming the father of the twins Narfi and Nari. Loki is a scheming coward, only caring about self-preservation and shallow humor through cruelty. Loki felt jealous of Baldur, the god of light, and schemed to kill him. Baldur began having visions of his death in his sleep and informed his mother Frigg about it. Frigg panicked, worrying for her son. She travelled to every realm, making every living creature she encountered vow to never harm Baldur. Baldur was very much beloved by almost every living thing, so they all agreed to never harm Baldur. Unfortunately, Loki found out that Frigg did not make one living thing vow to never harm her son: a measly mistletoe. Loki attached a mistletoe to an arrow and asked the blind god Höðr to shoot an arrow through Baldur's chest. Baldur was instantly killed by the arrow, and Höðr was executed for his crimes. It was told by Hel, the goddess of the dead, that if every living thing mourned Baldur's death, then Baldur shall be revived. Loki heard of this and shapeshifted into an old woman named Thökk, declaring that she would not mourn Baldur as the god had never done anything to her. This prevented Baldur from returning to life and will eventually result in the destruction of the Norse gods. Loki participated in Ragnarök, leading an army of giants and monsters against Asgard. He was eventually killed by the watchman Heimdallr in battle. Loki was eventually reborn in a new body in Manhattan, New York and contacted Odin. Together, the two travelled around the United States trying to find as many Norse gods as they can. Eventually, the two formed World Tree Incorporated, an American multinational investment bank and financial services company. Despite seemingly making amends with the other gods, Loki only works for the benefit of himself Gallery Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Norse mythology Category:Tricksters Category:Jötunn Category:Æsir Category:World Tree Incorporated